Sweet Refreshment
by Pink Bead Girl
Summary: It's their anniversary and she loves him so much, how can she best show it? She ponders and dreams and comes up with the ultimate gift: herself. Now to plan his sweet,sweet seduction.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing nor have any claim to any part of Vampire Knight and it's characters; all rights belong to Matsuri Hino. I make no money from these stories, I merely write for my own amusement and satisfaction.

First and foremost my deepest gratitude and sincere thanks go to my dear generous Beta, **Yengirl**; no one could ask for more in a friend. Go to her site and read, endless delight will follow.

This is an Alternate Universe I have placed Zero and Yuuki in, a reality somewhere in time. For this tale, neither of them are vampires. Please note there is a strong **Lemon Scene**.

_For Darrakk…..just because._

**Sweet Refreshment**

Yuuki sat in the alcove with the cat and was languidly leaning on a richly gold-tasselled red velvet pillow, idly stroking the soft fur behind the ears of the dear little creature. Its eyes were closed and its forepaws tucked against its chest. It purred softly, contentedly. She looked out the window at the tinkling fountain that stood in the walled garden as the rain pattered down softly, while she waited for him drowsily. To keep herself awake, she cast her eyes around the room idly contemplating its contents. The soft lush fawn carpet with its border of rich red roses, green leaves and scrolls and golden fleur-de-lis. Her vanity table gleamed dully in the soft afternoon light, the scent of beeswax polish wafting its soft honey scent around her. Their bed stood nearby, beautiful with its rose-carved headboard, crisp cream linen, lavishly heaped with an assortment of soft, puffy lace pillows on top of the plush velvet bed cover. She loved to lie on the bed and read, her fingers idly stroking the velvet, smooth and beguiling to her fingers.

Next, her gaze fell upon the silver-framed photograph on her nightstand. The image showed herself with a cloud of chiffon veiling and orange blossom surrounding her head, her eyes gazing adoringly up at Zero. His features were solemn as he looked down at her lovely face but his eyes were soft and tenderness was written on his handsome face for all to see. It was the loveliest photo of the happiest day of her life; their wedding day. She felt her heart gladden as she looked at it, a trigger for so many happy memories. Her cheeks flushed softly as she remembered their beautiful honeymoon at the old castle by the lake with its pair of regal white swans. He had taken her trembling hand, reverently kissed her soft lips, gently leading her to the, in her mind, intimidating bed. He had stroked and soothed her quivering limbs, murmuring gentle endearments, settling her shy little fears and proceeded to worship every inch of her, unravelling mysteries she had no idea existed, culminating in a starburst of sensation that left her breathless and overcome. He had then taken her to him, slaking his own desires and watching her eyes widen as ribbons of delight enveloped her once more. His amethyst eyes darkened and his face was radiant, his release triggered and fed by her soft sighs of wonder.

In the two years they had been married, things had hardly changed; he continued to worship and delight her body, her pleasure his only concern. His eyes would brighten as he watched her soften and melt. A quiet smile would grace his features as he listened to her purr and mew into release.

It was their anniversary today, their second. While they had breakfast together in the little breakfast nook of their tiny apartment, cosy in the pale morning light, he had presented her with a small but lavishly beribboned square box. Opening it with eager fingers, she revealed a lovely golden heart-shaped locket with a blood-red garnet centred amidst the delicate scrollwork on its lid. She looked up at him radiant with happiness, speechless with delight.

"Like it, Yuuki, my Princess?" he asked, getting up from his chair and coming around to her side. He lifted the locket out of its box. Holding each end of the chain carefully, he slipped it around her neck and fastened it securely. She stood up and he turned her to him.

"Oh yes," she breathed "Yes, Zero darling, I absolutely love it. Thank you so much." She threw her arms around him and hugged him close. He wrapped her in his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Just as long as you're happy. Happy Anniversary, Princess." She had then produced her own gift, a stylish hand stitched wallet to replace the old wreck he currently carried. He had been wonderfully appreciative, kissing her fingers and telling her it was just perfect but thinking it over now, she felt it was somehow inadequate, too pedestrian.

She sat and unconsciously chewed on her lower lip as she chased thoughts around in her mind. Time passed and just as she had almost given up thinking of anything remotely suitable, a little kernel of an idea began to grow. Usually, he was the instigator of their lovemaking. He would come and stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzle her neck and oh so enticingly whisper softly in her ear, would she like to come to bed? He would promise such sweet delights that would ensure she was blissfully helpless in his arms. He was a wonderful lover sensing her every mood, her every need. Playful or serious, always following her softly voiced pink-cheeked requests, always treating her like he couldn't believe his good fortune in having her as his wife. In short, he made her swoon, an old-fashioned man of charm and manners enticingly wrapped in the most beautiful body, lean and strong, handsome with eyes to drown in. To others he may have seemed clichéd, too good to be true but to her he revealed his true face and he was just as he seemed, her dream; her husband.

So she would give him something he'd never had before, a soft and sensual experience with her taking the lead, throwing her inhibitions away. Initiating his delight, dominating him softly but firmly. Hopefully she could give him a fraction of the bliss he always showered on her, hopefully she could find a way past her shyness and give him this 'whipped cream experience' as she had already christened in her mind. She made up her mind. Today, when he came in from the garden and before she lost her nerve, she would give him his gift; _herself_.

She breathed in deeply and let out a shaky breath, closed her eyes and planned.

The soft splats of the raindrops on glass, the mini engine-like purr of the cat on her lap and the gentle hum of the fan heater wove their soothing spell and her eyes drooped slowly, blinked and then closed.

He opened the door and stepped into their little one room studio, shedding his rain-splashed jacket and running long, strong fingers through his silvery damp hair. Locking the door behind him, he turned and saw the pair in the velvet cushioned alcove. His heart gave a little hitch as he looked at his favourite pair of girls, his deep amethyst eyes taking in the engaging sight of the two of them cuddled together, asleep. He smiled gently as he hung his jacket on a coat hanger and then strode across the room. His body was weary and he moved stiffly but the smile deepened on his handsome face as he strode over to them, bent down and gently stroked the cat's furry head. The little creature opened her eyes briefly and yawned and raised her head into his hand, purring harder. He gave a soft chuckle and turned his attention to the other sweet occupant of the room. His eyes drank her in from the shiny, chocolate- brown, tousled hair lying on her shoulders to her face, gentle in repose. Her eyelashes were dark half moons on her cheeks, which were faintly pink from the heat of the room. Her lips were slightly parted, rosy and moist and the sweet swell of her breast moved gently up and down with each breath she took.

He knelt down, groaning a little as his back and knees protested mildly. He stretched out his hand and slowly slipped it under her pink fluffy jumper and rested it on the warm smooth flesh there. She murmured and he stroked a soft swathe across her abdomen. Her lips turned up in a soft little smile and he bit down on his lower lip carefully so as not to laugh. He smoothed another half circle with his palm and her eyes sleepily opened. Their eyes met, deep warm chocolate locking with lilac-under-crystal, loving recognition instantly flashed into hers and was echoed back by his sensitive orbs.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Hi yourself," came the soft affectionate reply. She stirred and stretched, giving him a heart-stopping glimpse of soft white midriff as she raised her arms high over her head, giving a tiny sigh. He rose, wincing and put a hand to the small of his back. Concern flickered across her features. She rose to her feet and placed her hand on his chest and looked up into his face.

"What's the matter, dear one?" she enquired gently.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a bit stiff and sore from all that digging. Wanted to finish the rose garden for you this weekend, Princess." He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose and straightened up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my dear boy, how lovely! I am so sorry that you've tired yourself out so much for me," she remarked ruefully, "So sorry, my dear, it could have waited." Concern filled her limpid eyes and raised a tiny furrow on her brow.

"Don't worry, my sweet, anything for you, you know that." he said quietly.

"Well, I have a surprise for you" she blurted out, having gathered her courage, "Let me help you feel better and you don't have to do anything but... submit." Her eyes gave a little sparkle as she saw his eyebrows raise. She gently manoeuvred him backwards until the back of his knees made contact with the side of the bed. Then she gave him a tiny push and he sat down, _flop,_ wincing and grinning at the same time.

"Do nothing unless instructed and don't speak," she intoned with mock severity, smiling even as she gave the order. His eyes flickered with anticipation and slight concern.

"Don't worry, my darling husband, I'll be gentle with you," she laughed softly as she spoke and reached for his hand. She turned it palm up and unbuttoned the cuff and repeated the action on the other sleeve. Then she unbuttoned the front of his work shirt, slipped it back off his shoulders and eased his arms out of the sleeves. He went to capture her hand and she grasped his wrist quickly.

"Ah, now what did I say? None of that now my good sir, submission only." She flashed him a look that made his loins tighten and he sucked in his lower lip a little in sweet anticipation. She smiled back in quiet satisfaction.

"Remember, look but don't touch. Submit and don't speak!" She struggled to hold in her giggles while trying to keep the mock severity in her tone. She stepped back a pace or two from him and crossing her hands to her hips, grasped and lifted off her cashmere pullover in one smooth move. Satisfaction filled her eyes as she saw him react to her smooth white skin and her gently rounded form cradled in a black lace and pink beribboned bra, her beautiful locket nestled in the little valley between her lovely breasts. He sucked in his breath slowly and an answering tiny shiver went down her back, tightening the skin on her torso and raising her soft nipples to hard little points, tantalisingly visible under the pattern of the lace. She slipped the button through the loop on her skirt and it fell softly down around her ankles. Her soft tummy and hips were encased in waist high silk panties the same colour as her bra with a lacy panel all the way down the front. They fit her snugly, showing a hint of the plump little cleft hidden beneath. She felt herself moisten as she glanced over to her devoted audience and saw that his jeans did not seem to fit him as well as they did a few minutes ago.

She was glad with the lovely reception her stripping down had received. It bolstered her courage and gave her the impetus to continue. She tried to contain her glee and not jump on him then and there. Remember, she sternly told her self, the poor boy's back was hurting him, take care, be gentle. She stepped to the dresser and with a quick little glance over her shoulder, turned her back to him and bent down slowly and rummaged around in the bottom drawer. She was looking for a little bottle of sweet almond oil she normally used on her face and of course, found it instantly. Hearing the slightly tortured breathing behind her, she continued to pretend to look for her bottle, bending lower and turning a little from side to side. She heard a small, strangled groan behind her and smiled to herself in quiet glee. Ah, step two, she thought to herself.

She straightened up and turned around, all big brown eyes and innocence, and made her way back to her willing captive. He always played along so nicely, no bonds or bindings, always acceding so gently to her shy whispered requests with nothing but loving willingness and trust. It was a lovely sweet safe game they gently played together. She padded over to the bed and caressed the side of his loving, solemn face. He leaned into her cupped hand and looked at her, his soft, lilac eyes mild and adoring, She sparkled hers back at him and slowly drew one fingertip down his chest, meandering seemingly aimlessly and ending up at his belt buckle. She bent over him and slowly pulled the leather strap through the silver buckle, and unzipped him in one little _whoosh_! His face was only inches from hers, not much further from her soft cleavage tantalisingly under his nose. He inhaled her clean baby soap scent, overlaid gently with raspberry-scented shampoo. She brushed several fingers lightly against the exposed cloth straining where the zipper had been opened. He groaned a little and she felt him twitch oh so slightly against her fingers.

"Well, dear boy," she murmured into his ear "it's time to ...turn over!" Laughing sweetly, she caught his eye and he smiled back ruefully, uttered a gentle "Aarggh" and laughed along with her. He good-naturedly turned over and she helped him do so, as she noticed the slight wince he was trying to hold back. She settled a soft flat pillow under his head so that he could turn his head to the side with relative comfort. She snorted with suppressed laughter as he gave a few theatrical wiggles, trying to settle on his tummy, silently signaling to her that lying on his stomach would be easier if "things" weren't in the way. She clambered up onto the lush red velvet-covered bed with him and gently straddled the back of his thighs, sitting up hard against the lower curve of his deliciously firm and well-shaped backside. She admired it for a long moment and then uncapped the oil and poured a little on her hands and rubbed them together, warming the oil a little. She placed both her hands flat palmed on his back low down just above his belt-line and smoothly massaged them up to his shoulder blades. She slid back down and went slowly back up again, applying comforting medium pressure. She continued this repetition for a few minutes, feeling his tight muscles warm and slowly relax under her hands.

She was glad his muscles had started to loosen. His back had felt very knotty when she started to massage him and she worried that he had really done something to hurt his back while digging the rose beds. She resolved to rub and caress him only with his well being in mind, not of course that she couldn't go ahead and make it interesting for him. She picked up the bottle from the mattress and re-oiled her hands. She ran her thumbs down each side of his backbone rubbing tiny little circles.

"Aah, that hit's the spot" he sighed. "Oh, you don't know you've got a back ache until someone starts rubbing it." He groaned in delight as he felt his muscles loosen and ease. She smoothed little circles continually up and down his spine. She leaned to the side and caught his eye and smiled at him. He gave a contented little sigh and grinned up at her.

"My, my, Princess, you've got the best hands, " he murmured quietly, the one deep lilac eye she could see full of good humour.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, dear boy! " She twinkled her eyes back at him and slipping her leg back over him, she slid off the bed.

"Where are..." he began to say when she bent down over his head and kissed him, moistly. " Enough talking for you, " she whispered against his lips, words coming with soft little puffs of breath against his lips. " Just relax, I won't be a minute." She moved across the room to the en suite and he turned his head to watch her, his gaze sweeping over her bare legs and lovely rounded bottom, the lace of her panties rucked up a little and giving him a view of a half moon of creamy cheek before she disappeared into the bathroom. She was gone for a few minutes and he could hear water running.

The door opened and she stepped through carrying a folded towel in her hands. He watched her walk back to him and thought to himself that the front view of her was mighty fine too. Her thighs brushed softly against each other as she walked making the smallest of whispery sounds. She knew he was watching so she slowed down and transferred her bundle of towelling into one hand. Grasping her waistband, she subtly hitched up her lacy panties as if they were slipping down. She hiked them a little higher than was necessary making sure they were tucked up well against her outlining her every curve.

"Like the view?" she enquired innocently with one arch eyebrow raised.

"Mmmmm, indeed." came the lazy reply. She crossed to the bed and unfolded the towel and laid it on his back, smoothing it down. He was surprised by how pleasant it felt on his aching back. The towel was moist and steamy having been dipped in hot water and wrung semi-dry, it's gentle warmth feeling good on skin and muscle. He felt very relaxed and blissful, the minor ache and stiffness in his lower back receding by the minute. The heat worked wonders in a very short time and he felt other thoughts come to the fore, pain rapidly becoming a distant memory. He closed his eyes and sighed, it was so, so good. She felt the contentment roll off him in waves and she was pleased she'd been able to ease his aches and pains.

"Oh my!, " she stated suddenly and theatrically and moved next to the bed, level with where his head was lying. "Oh my, my!" she repeated loudly. "It is so very, very warm in here!"

He heard her words and puzzled. It's not that warm, he thought and opened his eyes just in time to see a black and lacy confection of feminine frippery fall past his eyes onto the floor. He whipped his head up to look at her properly and growled a husky little tone of delight low in his throat.

"I think it is time to roll you over, dear one," she chimed happily and bent over him to retrieve the cooling towel. She dropped it onto the plush carpet with nary a second thought and reached over to turn him onto his back. She leaned over him, lovely breasts in his line of vision, her locket in between them catching the light and gleaming softly. As she reached for him, he grasped her wrist and playfully pulled her down onto the bed instead. Backache long forgotten in his rising excitement, he rolled himself onto his back and pulled her gently onto him. She squealed softly with delight and held onto his arms.

"Like your locket, sweet Princess?" he asked quietly. Her eyes glowed as she replied, "So much my darling." They each looked into other's happy face and laughed softly, high on adrenaline, love and each other.

"Sit up, Princess," he encouraged her. She wriggled into position and righted herself until she sat across his jean clad hips. Her face was flushed a lovely rose tint and she still shook with little giggles and wiggles, tantalising all his senses. He raised his hands to her breasts and cupped each mound gently, liking the way they filled his hands just so neatly, just so enough. He could feel her raised little nipples and moved his fingers slightly so that he could brush a gentle thumb over each sensitive little pink point. He heard a soft little moan leave her lips and desire begin to blossom more brightly in her eyes. She looked at him with building excitement but a little frown creased her brow at the same time.

"What is wrong, my sweet Princess?" he enquired tenderly as he held her hips gently and stroked her side. " Well, I'm not sure I am doing the right thing by you, I mean you have got a sore back and you are tired. I shouldn't be undoing all my good work here." she responded trying to be sombre but ruining it by voicing little squeaks as he tickled his fingers along her ribs.

"My dearest wife," he replied, " What sore back?"

With that, he grasped her sides, tickling furiously and rolled her over. He half lay on her and tickled her ribs mercilessly while he kissed her throat and collar bones, then tickled more along her tummy, kissing down her breast and onto her abdomen. She laughed and squealed gently and writhed and squirmed and just tried her best to not get away. They kissed and rolled about, touching, laughing and tickling until the moment tipped from breathless hilarity to a sudden thick quiet. He lay on his back with her half resting on his chest, looking into his face. Suddenly her face seemed all liquid eyes, want and need reflected clearly there. He gazed into those limpid chocolate-hued eyes and what he saw there, flickered through his veins. His chest tightened and he felt an answering flush low in his belly.

"Well Princess, what now?" he enquired huskily, his voice thickened with desire. Shivers ran down her spine on hearing that husky tone. Sitting back on her haunches she said, "Umm, how about this?" She turned her back to him and reached down for his foot. He obliged by lifting his leg for her and she gripped his ankle and slowly drew off his sock and dropped it on the carpet. He lifted the other leg and she repeated her action. While she had her back to him, he delighted in the view she presented to him; pale naked back with her hair brushing past her shoulders and below that, a tight lace clad bottom. Suddenly and quite without warning, she bent right over, hanging nearly upside down over the side of the bed and began patting the carpeted floor as if looking for something. The vision she made before him was so beautiful that it contracted the pit of his stomach and expanded things elsewhere. He groaned, running long strong fingers through his tousled moonlit hair and could no longer just lie there. He pushed himself up on one elbow, reached across and placed a hand around the curve of her hip and pulled gently.

"Ooh, just a minute." came the muffled reply. " Ah got it!" she exclaimed and straightened up again, her face slightly flushed from dangling upside down. In her hand was the little bottle of sweet almond oil she had used earlier on his back. It had been forgotten and rolled off the bed in the chaos of the tickling match. The two strong hands around her hips pulled her closer over to him.

"Mmmm, need my Princess," he murmured huskily. He balanced one forearm on the bed and slid the other around her torso, gently bringing her flat to the mattress. He bent his head and his mouth went to her breast, little butterfly kisses raining down on her warm flesh. His other hand caressed her ribs softly in a light up and down motion, sending little shivers along her skin. A long soft sigh left her lips shakily and as his kisses spiralled inwards on her breast, little keening sounds joined the sighs. His lips finally found their reward and she moaned with a deepening urgency. He lavished his tongue around her pert little nipple and he delighted in the sweet sounds his actions drew from her. Each little oooh and aah fed his own desire and he felt him self harden further in response. Gods, he needed to lose these jeans, he thought to himself, the method that was strangling him was so sweet but, ah, it was strangulation none the less! he thought to himself ruefully. Reluctantly releasing her he rolled away from her a little and bridged himself up off the mattress, supported by his upper back and feet. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband on both sides and began shuffling the restricting garment down, taking his underwear with it. He got everything half way down his thighs and suddenly a sharp pain spasm speared his lower back. He flopped back down to the soft mattress with a sharp exhalation.

"Aaah, ow!" he panted. She had been quietly enjoying watching him shuffle out of his jeans, lying still on her side, the little vial of oil clutched in one fist but upon hearing him cry out in pain, she sat up abruptly and laid her palm on his chest.

"Oh dear one, I knew it! You are hurt and now you are going to obey me and that is that."

"But..." he started to say when she cut him off by gently placing her small hand over his mouth.

"No, dear one. We are going to play the game with my rules," she said lovingly, "and the rules are these - you are going to submit to your Princess. You are going to be quiet and still and no talking just now, please dear boy. Just this once, sweet one, I want to have my way with you. When you are better then you may do as you please. In fact I am hoping you'll feel like doing as you _please_ with my sweet flesh, a lot!" she laughed out with that breathless little laugh he loved to hear so much. She still had her hand softly over his mouth and she felt his lips smile underneath it and his hot tongue poked out and licked her between the webbing of her index and middle finger. "Hey!" she giggled withdrawing her hand. "Now be good for your Princess," and she leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. He grinned back, silently, deciding to play her little game with her.

She helped him settle himself on the centre of the bed with two pillows under his head and upper shoulders so he could lie in relative comfort and still see what she had in store for him. She drew down his jeans the rest of the way and eased them off over his bare feet, unceremoniously dumping them over the side of the bed. The room was warm from the little heater and he lay there on the plush velvet bedspread, comfortable in his nakedness. He glanced over to the window seat and saw that the little cat was curled up fast asleep with her tail over her nose. He then turned his attention back to his lovely young wife.

She knelt between his thighs and gave him a look that made him shiver. Holding his gaze she picked up the little oil bottle and poured a small pool onto her palm, capped the bottle and cast it aside. She rubbed her hands together heating and distributing the slickness over her palms then leaned over him and placed her oily hands on his shoulders and rubbed a large circle. She repeated the motion and worked her way down his chest. Her hands were warm and soothing, the circular route over his chest pleasing to his skin. She maintained eye contact with him and kept up an easy rhythm, up and over his pectoral muscles. She rubbed in closer to his nipples and carefully looked at him gauging his reaction when she stopped circling and glided her oily thumbs slowly over his already upright nubs. She slid back and forth again maintaining a slightly heavier pressure and enjoyed the faint groan that emitted from his lips. She arched an eyebrow at him and gave a small half smile. She continued until she saw that he was now half hard and sat back to admire her handiwork. She ran the tip of one oily finger slowly, slowly down the side of his shaft. He jerked delightfully under her caress and she laughed softly, a sensuous wicked little sound that drew a louder moan, somewhat agonised, from him. She looked into his blazing amethyst eyes seeing the want there and she tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, quizzically. He swallowed with difficulty and blinked. When he opened his eyes again, he gave her a small nod, silently, obviously choosing to play on with her little games.

"Good," she purred. "Next step."

She wiped her oily hands lower down on his abdomen, teasing him, just cleaning her hands of excess oil and making sure that she didn't touch him anywhere else. She then knelt upright right at the apex of his thighs, paused a moment, then placed her hands on her own chest just above the soft bulge of her breasts. Slowly she brushed her fingers over the swell of her breasts, then slowly over her pink little nipples and underneath to hold and sweetly measure the soft weight in her palms. She gently cupped and stroked her smooth flesh and softly pinched her rosebud nipples, every movement delicate, soft and languid. He exhaled heavily, shakily and gave her a rueful smile. She answered with a wicked little one in return and let her eyes twinkle at him for a moment.

She watched his eyes as his fascinated gaze followed her hand downwards. The room was warm and quiet with only the hum of the heater and some gentle little snuffles from the sleeping cat and not to mention the odd little throat-clearing whimper from him. Her right hand snaked down her soft, soft little belly and disappeared down into the front of her lacy panties. He could see a faint outline of her pale skin as the lace pattern allowed little glimpses of her fingers through it. He saw movement and shadow and light and dark and he couldn't tear his eyes away. She tilted her head back and exposed her creamy throat to him and her eyelids fluttered and she uttered a guttural, little aaah! obviously having dipped her fingers into that hot and wet little vault.

His fascinated eyes tracked from her face to her fingers and back up again. He let out a long pent up inhalation, unaware he'd been holding his breath. Watching her dip in and out of that pretty place, even though he couldn't see her actions clearly, nearly brought him undone. He watched her eyelids flutter and her little white teeth gently clamp onto her sultry bottom lip and felt himself go from playfully half hard to diamond hard in a micro-second. As she continued to gently move her fingers within that hot, moist well, he groaned softly and so, so wanted to grab her and just roll her over and slide his overheated and straining length straight into her. Gods! But he had promised to play along and even though he knew she would release him instantly from that promise if he asked, he decided nevertheless to wait and see where she planned to take him. She opened her eyes and her molten gaze seared into his jewel-bright eyes as her fingers moved softly. Her cherry pink mouth was slightly open and he could see the tip of her tongue, bringing heated memories of the havoc she could wreak on his willing flesh just with that little pink wonder.

Just when he thought that he had reached breaking point and could bear no more, she held the elastic lace away from her belly and slowly withdrew the slender fingers that had been buried therein. As her hand came up and out he caught the scent of her and his fevered arousal twitched and jerked of its own volition. She gave him that crooked little half smile and raised her hand and placed her index and middle finger into her mouth, and sucked. Gods! he nearly came then and there, just from the sight and scent. He let his head hang back over his pillows, his moonlit hair darkened in places with sweat and struggled for composure, his every nerve ending flaring and sparking. He clenched handfuls of the blanket and told himself, he would not touch her, he WOULD NOT touch her, he would hold on as promised. Panting and struggling with himself, he closed his eyes for a moment searching for composure of some kind.

Her hot breath brushed his ear as she murmured, "Hmmm, my sweet prince, would you like more?" her quiet whisper taking him by surprise as he had not seen her move toward him. "You can answer dear one, I would desire to know." She stroked him under the chin with her clean hand.

"Mmm, yes my Princess, more," he ground out through clenched teeth. She put her clean hand behind his head and slowly caressed the silken nape of his neck, kissed his cheek, kissed the silver rings along the rim of his ear and brought her other hand up. She slid her wet, scented fingers slowly between his lips. His eyes widened as he realised what she had done. He lapped at her fingers with his tongue and sucked off the last of her moisture, delight sparkling in his eyes. She rested her forehead against his and they exchanged a look that was full of promise.

"Now," she crooned quietly, "now it is time for some relief, don't you think, sweet one? You've played the game so nicely, I think it is time for your reward."

She kept a straight face laced with a touch of sensuality even though she just wanted to rush over there and hug and kiss him silly. So, holding back on her natural urge to fall giggling upon his neck, she gave him a little crooked sexy smile instead. She sat back down on his hips fully aware of what was beneath her, pressing urgently against her bottom. She felt him twitch against her lace-covered cheek and she gave a little sideways wiggle that made him made him momentarily close his eyes for a moment and mutter "Gods, aaargh" under his breath. She hooked her fingers into the frilled waistband and slid down her tight, lacy, beribboned panties down low on her abdomen. Little fluffy curls showed themselves along the rolled edge and his focus grew deep and intense. She lifted her lovely bottom and slipped the rapidly moistening lacy garment down past her cheeks holding it coyly in the bend between abdomen and leg.

"Please bend your knees and slide your feet back to your backside," she begged prettily. "Form a back rest for me, sweet one." He did as she asked and she sat and wriggled back more, her naked bottom grinding back on his arousal. His bright eyes flashed want at her and she answered in kind, by raising her eyebrows at him and pretending to unlock a chain away from her wrist. She studied his face as he wrestled with himself mentally. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head indicating his willingness to go on, giving her a wry grin. She smiled back and settled herself firmly against his legs. She lifted one foot and carefully lifted it out of the leg of her panties holding her body in such a way that he was unable to see much where her sweet wet apex pressed down moistly on his length. She took her other foot out the same way, leaving the moist black lace where it was on his belly. He registered the wetness against his skin, feeling himself surge, hardening more than he thought was possible. He reached out and grasped that wet little scrap off his belly and brought it to his face and inhaled deeply. He moaned softly and she felt him twitch beneath her. He lowered his hand to his side, clutching her panties in his fist, his breathing ragged. She looked deeply into his face and with that lovely crooked smile, casually let her knees fall apart and waited.

He thought his heart would pound through his chest, the gorgeous vision she made before him. She sat back easily, her face a lovely pink from the heated room and from emotion. Her white shoulders with her shiny long hair tousled about them and soft white breasts, smoothly rounded with engorged pink nipples, begging for his lips. One hand rested on her milk-white thigh and the other casually toyed with soppy dark curls, twisting and turning her fingertips through the wetness. A strangled noise escaped from his lips and he scrubbed a hand over his face and lowered his glittering, intense gaze to her again.

She kept her gaze firmly on him, carefully taking in every nuance that flashed through his utterly enchanted eyes. Her slim left hand was prettily touching and twisting the wet little patch of curls and caressed the outside of her soft opening all the way down the slightly gaping moist seam. When her wet slick fingers came back up again she carefully slid them inside and parted the little fluffy lips and he could see her fully displayed for him. She was as beautiful as a peony rose, pink and moist, glistening all along her softly parted petals, pale rosebud pink deepening to rich, rose red where she was engorged and tight for him, further in. She took her other hand and loosely curled up her fingers leaving only the index and middle free. She moistened them with her soft pink tongue and then dipped them into her lovingly opened core. She slid her fingers along a little way and came back again, giving a soft sigh as she did so. Then she lazily traced a little circle with them around the sweet pearl at the top of her opening. He could just see it, sitting proud and peeping out just a little from its pink cradle. She lazily circled and drew sweet little aah's and ooh's from herself, little breathless pants of want. He was riveted at the sight before him, hardly remembering to breathe. He was like granite and trapped so sweetly under her, jerking and hitching subtly, making him groan lightly. She ground her bottom down on him where he was trapped by round, warm cheeks. The head of his overwrought, pink-flushed flesh was just visible where she was parted and the moisture from her pretty opening seeped down onto it. She, encouraged by what she saw in his blazing, gold-flecked amethyst eyes, slid her slick, coated fingers down herself until she could feel his moist, eager tip. She stroked in such a way that she touched him as well as herself, long wet strokes that ended in circles around his weeping tip. He moaned softly, unbelievable sensations tingling through him. She smiled that little crooked smile he loved so well. His eyes, shining with jewelled brilliance met hers and he sent her a silent message that begged her for release.

"Yes, my darling of course," she answered softly and she held out her right hand for him to hold. He grasped her warm digits and she leaned forward a little to allow him to kiss the back of her hand. Holding his hand in hers, she let their twined fingers rest easily on the velvet skin of her thigh. She wriggled back just a fraction so that the wet, rosy head of his length was slightly more visible and she kept up a steady rhythm of rubbing and stroking of that vulnerable flesh. Plenty of lubrication in the form of his own exuberant liquids and her excess moisture ensured that her fingers glided smoothly in a constant circular pattern around his sensitive tip, giving him escalating, steady stimulation that had him hardened to the maximum. As she did this she also slid back and forth on his hips, rubbing herself deeply on his length trapped beneath her opened petals. It gave him such, such delicious friction that he needed with her sweet core riding him so voluptuously. He was surrounded by a whirling, swirling vortex of sensation, the beautiful part of him that made him so wonderfully a man, that beautiful part of him she loved so well, was engorged, trapped, hyper- stimulated by her heat and friction, his sensitive end, stroked and circled by her wickedly skilful fingers, aching with need whipped to fever pitch. His enraptured eyes were confronted with the gorgeous sight of her hot flushed face, eyelids fluttering, her skin beaded with perspiration, the buttery gold gleam of her locket between lovely smooth breasts, carmine tipped and jiggling about delightfully with her exertions. His ears were full of her desperate little moans and pants, breathless endearments slipped in between. His nostrils flaring, her delicious scent softly pervading the room. He was overwhelmed and trembling, never dreaming of being caught up in such a firestorm of emotion and desire.

She shook and panted and all her senses blurred around her. She felt his hand like an anchor point on a stormy sea and struggling to hold on for him she felt herself physically and emotionally swept along like a trembling leaf over the edge of a waterfall. Her blood sang in her veins and a familiar heat began building deep in her pelvis. She sweated and overheated as her senses lost control. She felt the welcome tenseness begin in her lower back and become rings of sensation quickening low in her belly. She moaned and sighed aaah, and oooh, and squeezed his cool hand in a desperate grip as the world imploded around her. Her rapture crashed over her like waves, ripple after ripple. He saw her build up to climax and then lose all restraint deliciously as she strove to stimulate his every nerve ending. His own orgasm, triggered by watching hers, ripped through the core of his existence. He literally saw stars and felt firecrackers explode as highly pleasurable waves burst over him. He arched his back and let it all flood, wash, sluice, deluge and drown him. A husky cry of release left his lips as he slammed through wall after wall of sensation. His heart pounding and his breathing ragged, shimmering pearly ribbons exploded from his overheated flesh. He felt it flood past her fingers and pool and dribble on his midriff. In his overstimulated mind it felt as if it scorched him as it erupted with force from within him.

She felt him contract and pump under her even as she was in her own throes of ecstasy. Her fingers lost in the sensation, she was no longer quite sure where she ended and he began. Her hips spasmed and jerked with a life all of their own and she cried out again when she felt his heated liquid essence shoot forcefully through her fingers. She felt herself get soaked with it as it pooled under her and leaked and seeped it's way through her already sodden curls and she bit her lip and strangled back a cry when she felt it forced backwards and wet the smooth cheeks of her gyrating bottom. She opened her eyes as the maelstrom running through her loosened its grip slightly and she looked into his amethyst eyes, flecked with burning gold. Then his gaze fell to his belly and hers followed and she saw him splattered and awash with his own liquids. A deep moan emerged from her throat and she leaned forward and planted the flat palm of her left hand square into the pool on him. She shook free from his hand that was holding her right and let it join the other one in the wetness there. She drew her fingers through the cooling puddle as if it was finger paint and looked into his face and softly let loose her husky little laugh. He heard her and reached for her upper arms and pulled her closer to him and smacked his lips onto hers with an answering chuckle. He half kissed and half spoke into her mouth, "My dearest Princess, Oh Gods! What have you done to me? I thought I was going to die of happiness, of sensory overload, of the total and utter delight that is you."

With that he pulled her gently right onto her tummy flat on his, the sticky white liquid sandwiched between them. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon. She loved him so much she had just thought he might enjoy this "deluxe whipped cream experience". He took so much care and time and sensitivity making the most blissful love to her and she wanted to give him something really special. She wanted to spare his poor back and give him her all, her body, her mind and her love.

They kissed and cuddled and just took their time coming down off that mind-blowing, adrenalin-laced high and she nuzzled into his neck and said shyly, "Well, dearest one, was that nice for you?" Zero crushed her to him and said "Nice? Nice? Oh my Princess, that was stupendous, marvellous, wonderful, mind altering and yes, dear Princess, nice." He laughed into her sweet face and she delighted in his silliness.

"Well, just so long as you had a "nice" time and didn't hurt your back too much, I am satisfied," She whispered back to him and continued kissing and fondling him. "Happy Anniversary, my darling," Yuuki whispered lovingly into his ear. His heart clenched, overcome with love for his sweet girl, his loving wife.

He felt a soft nose touch his shoulder and turned to the source of the sensation, It was their dear little feline, she had jumped up on the bed and was delicately sniffing him. She sniffed again and sneezed, shaking her head and jumping down. She sashayed over to the door and sat down with a soft meow. They both laughed at her antics.

"Well," he chuckled, "I think we have scandalised our pussy cat, dear." She rolled her eyes and leaned over and sniffed him deeply. "I don't know that I share her opinion. I think you smell very good indeed!" she giggled. He grabbed her suddenly and kissed and tickled and carried on delightfully. She squirmed and giggled and begged for mercy.

"Thank you so much, my Princess, I will never forget this." he murmured into the shell of her ear. "You are so lovely, my beginning and end, my hope and delight and most of all, mine. It's been an anniversary to remember, I will treasure this lovely moment always."

He hugged her one last time fiercely to him. Then he pulled back and looked at her and then at himself.

"Now, my little temptress, a shower is in order." With that, he slipped off the side of the rumpled bed and swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom and closed the door. The little cat looked after them, stretched and shrugged philosophically, jumped back onto the plush window seat in the curtained alcove and curled up to wait. They had to come out of there sooner or later.


End file.
